The Twisted Summer
by The Crazzees
Summary: Undergoing renovation and revamping. "Your dad told me he needs you in the Underworld." With some terrible news, Percy thought. And for a second there, he thought he saw a spark of interest flare in Nico's dark eyes that then disappeared the next second. "Why?" AU.
1. Chapter One

**Welcome to our first…no… (insert the number of the story here) story! This story was made up first by Craz then I asked her if I could use it in my personal account, she said yes. Later on I told her about the continuation, She said she'd do the (insert explanation here) and I said "why don't we do it instead onn our shared account" we agreed to the…uh…agreement!**

* * *

><p>Percy scanned the area. Why was Percy scanning the area you ask? For Nico. His father, Hades, needed Percy to pass a very crucial message to Nico. Hades hadn't exactly said what he needed Nico for but by the sound of the Lord of the Underworld's voice, it was probably worth skipping a session of Ancient Egyptian with Annabeth. Maybe Nico was to be used as a footstool for Persephone or something.<p>

"NICO?" Percy called out again, hoping for some kind of response.

Silence.

Hades was going to kill him.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're not Anubis in disguise?" Sadie asked placing her hands on her hips.<p>

Nico ran his hands through his hair in frustration, "I already told you, I'm. Not. HIM."

"Are you sure?" Sadie raised an eyebrow as if daring him to drag her to the pits of Tartarus out of frustration.

"YES." Nico sighed.

Sadie rolled her eyes, "Well, I still don't buy it."

"For the millionth time, I said I'M NOT ANUBIS!"

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

By this time their voices rose.

"ARE NOT."

"ARE TOO."

"ARE NOT."

"ARE TOO."

"ARE NOT."

"ARE TOO."

"ARE NOT."

"ARE TOO."

At this point, two very annoyed people named Nico and Sadie were yelling at each other at the top of their lungs.

"ARE NOT!."

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!."

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"SHUT UP!" A voice shouted from the doorway.

Sadie and Nico turned around to see a red faced Zia Rashid in the door way. "Why do you always have too fight over such little things?" Zia exclaimed.

"It's probably what you do with Carter when nobody's looking anyway," Sadie muttered under her breath.

Zia heard it, turned as red as a tomato, but said, "Why are you fighting anyways?"

"It's not my fault I remind Sadie of her boyfriend." Nico mumbled too softly for Zia but Sadie heard it.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She shouted, infuriated with Nico's comment.

Zia rolled her eyes, "Here it goes again." Sighing in defeat, Zia walked away.

* * *

><p>Hades paced around his throne room, waiting for Nico to arrive. After what seemed like hours (actually just 10 minutes) Hades decided to contact Percy and ask him himself why the delay.<p>

"Percy,why is my son not here yet?" Hades asked impatiently, circling the throne room.

Percy muttered, "I can't find him. He's probably arguing with Sadie, somewhere around this huge mansion. That's what they've been doing pretty much since the Kanes invited us to spend summer here."

"Speak up boy. No one is here to wonder why the god of the Dead is contacting you."

"I can't find him" He said louder. "This mansion's bigger than you think, you know."

"WHAT? What do you mean 'can't find him'? He should be somewhere!" Hades whipped his hand across the Mist, so Percy would not see the dread on his face.

"Nico still has to try on the tux, find a best man, _and_ learn how to live with his wife. He also ha- " Hades murmured.

"Wait." Percy interrupted, "Did you just say _wife_?"

Hades waved his hand dismissively, "Details,details..."

Percy just stared at Hades in disbelief.

"What?" Hades snapped, "Haven't you ever seen a god think before?"

"Fine," Percy muttered. "I'll go look for him if it's _that_ important that Nico has to get a wife and see you."

Hades nodded absentmindedly and ended the Iris message.

Percy turned around and sighed, he was going to find Nico wherever he was around this mansion.

* * *

><p>Sadie stomped out of the room and said, "I'm going to my room now!", over her shoulder towards Nico.<p>

"Fine, I don't really care and do you really have too declare everything you do to the whole world!" Nico took out his sword and started to sharpen it.

When Sadie entered her room, she plopped onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling with a blank expression. She wished that they, meaning Carter and her, had never invited Percy, Nico and Annabeth to the 21st nome. Other than the fact that Nico and she disagreed on everything from being Anubis to the shape of a certain piece of gelatin, The demigods just _had _to go on and on about how they saved the world from Kronos, the evil Titan of time. Now the trainees preferred to listen to their travels rather than their lessons. This was going to be a hard summer.

Was she jealous? Okay, maybe a little. She and Carter had already saved the world from certain forms of evil and the trainees were fond of listening to it but lately they were swarming around the demigods.

Felix suddenly burst into the room, interrupting Sadie's thoughts. "Hey, Sadie!" he said, excitedly. "You'll never guess what I found! I'm going to show it to Percy!"

She sighed. Ever since Felix had found out that Percy was a son of Poseidon, Felix had started begging Percy to take him to the Antartica to see penguins. Only another reason she regretted inviting them here.

She put on a fake smile and turned towards the overly excited 9-year old, "Okay, what did you find?"

Felix started going hyper again. "I FOUND A-"

_BOOM_!

Sadie paled. "Oh, God," she muttered under her breath. "What's happening?"

* * *

><p>Annabeth stared down at the book, trying to decipher the words. Even though she had a Ancient Egyptian-Greek dictionary she still couldn't answer the question that kept annoying her these past few days.<p>

"Hey, are you sure you don't want help?" Cleo asked.

"No, it's okay," She answered absentmindedly.

Cleo glanced at Annabeth then to the door. She bit her lip and hesitantly said, "Okay." before she ran towards the other trainees. After Cleo went away, Annabeth took out a huge, dusty book from under her desk and started to read.

Annabeth finally decided she would never be able to decode it that day so she threw down the book and walked out of the library.

* * *

><p><em>After about 5 minutes of pure frustration...<em>

Nico thought Sadie overreacted sometimes. So he got really annoyed that she was a really brat-

"NICO!" Someone yelled, tackling him to the floor, hard.

"Jeez," Nico muttered, "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" He turned around, ready to hit whoever tackled him.

It turns out it only Percy and his cousin was panting, hard. "Where have you been?" Percy choked out.

"Oh, I just came from London and had tea with Prince William and Kate," Nico said sarcastically. "Where do you think I've been? On the Moon?"

"Uh..." Percy looked down at the marble floor.

"Nevermind" Nico waved his hand dismissively. _Like father like son_ Percy thought.

"So what made you tackle me?" Nico grumbled.

"Your dad told me to tell you he needs you in the Underworld." _And also to get married_ Percy cringed at the thought but decided to shut up. Nico would find out soon enough—whether he wanted to or not.

For a second there, Percy thought he saw a sudden spark of interest appeared in Nico's eyes then the spark in his eyes disappeared and returned to his natural bored looking brown eyes. "Why?"

" I dunno. He didn't tell me" Percy raised his hands in...(insert that certain word here)...and added the last part in a rush because he saw this dark look in Nico's eyes.

"Fine I'll go to him" Nico muttered. He ran towards the wall and was sucked into the shadows.

_-Background Music Start-**(dun dun dun...~)**-Background Music End-  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong> AN: **_Mwahahaha! We even have our own background music_** (Which _I_ did and Ijustdiditforfun. No spaces intended -ZEES)**_ XD So hope you people like it! Don't worry, we will introduce the bride-to-be _(she has a **REALLY** long name-Craz) _in the next chapter which Craz started writing the other day so for now,BYE!_

-**THE CRAZZEES**~


	2. Chapter Two

**Welcome to our second chapter!** **It's me CRAZ writing this chapter, well sort of because ZEES will add some stuff to...SO FOR NOW,ENJOY! And by the way, in case you didn't know, this is an AU fic. And, sorry if it's a bit rushed. And also, sorry for not updating in forever  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"OHMYFREAKINGGODS!" Victorhea Ellandria Lily Naya Katharine Paige Chastity Leslie Khourtneé Cloudettina Dianamund Fay Maia Mimi Emily Cassandra Precious Kellie Shanelle Franchuska Naomi Alexandra Audrie Rejeena Francyne Elinabeth Martha Kaea Azura Jane Nicolette Loueesetta Anniebella Jewel Rose Georgina Sophie Yvonne Marie Jade Van der Moore III shrieked, nearly breaking the ear drums of her father and the million dollar crystal chandeiler hanging above her.<p>

Mikey Van der Moore groaned slightly, "Dear, you really don't need to scream."

"What's going on now?"A voice of a girl yawned.

Mikey Van der Moore looked up the staircase near the grand piano and saw his other daughter descending. Kamille "Kami" Samantha Van der Moore ran her hands through her silky yet messy hair which was the color of burning embers. "What's wrong with Kaea?" Kami asked.

He rubbed his temples."Well, she's apparently having some _problems_." He put emphasis on the word problems.

A grin spread across Kami's face, making her angelic feature even more prominent and gorgeous. "Don't tell me—it's a boy isn't it!" She did a little happy dance, "My little sister's all grown up!"

Kaea facepalmed, "Wow, you are really dense. Did it ever occur to you that all the problems in the world _weren't_ all about hair, makeup or boys? And by the way, I'm the older one, remember that."

Kami stuck her tongue out, "You may be physically older but I'm emotionally older."

Kaea rolled her eyes, "Obviously, you just have to ask Xavier. Or is it Charlie who's dating you right now? Or was it Matthew? Or was it even Josh?"

Kami stomped her foot, "I'm single right now!"

Kaea sighed and finally turned to face her sister, only to smirk at Kami's outfit. Her sister was always dressed in this season's latest fashions so of course, today was no different. Kami was dressed in black leggings, a loose white top, a gray fedora and gold flats with a small Chanel bag hanging over her shoulder.

"So, back to the question, what's wrong with my dearest older sister?" Kami asked.

"I'm your only older sister," Kaea snapped. "Besides, I think Dad should be the one to tell you."

Kami turned and faced her father expectantly, "Well, what's going on?"

Mikey Van der Moore cleared his throat, "Well, Kami, remember how I met with a business associate last week in L.A.?"

Kami threw him a how-on-Earth-is-this-related look. "Yeah, and what?"

"Well, he had a proposal for m—"

"A proposal that I'll never agree too!" Kaea shouted.

Mikey rubbed his temples once again, "Anyway, long story short—your sister is supposed to get married to someone her age who happens to be the son of this business associate and the son is also from Camp Half-Blood and is named Nico di A—"

"NICO DI ANGELO?" Kami shrieked, "YOU'RE LETTING MY SISTER MARRY _HIM_?"

"And now the real trouble begins," Kaea muttered under her breath, blowing a stray lock of hair out of her face. Kami threw her one of her a withering look.

Mikey blinked in surprise, "You know him?"

She threw her hands up in exasperation, "Of course I do! Who doesn't? And don't you know that he has millions of fangirls around camp and even outside camp?"

"Including you?" Mikey prodded. Kaea snickered, loudly, unfortunately for Kami.

"Uh, Master Van der Moore?" Marcy, a servant, called out from behind a stone column.

He sighed and turned around, "Yes, Marcy?"

She was holding a silver platter that had a 60's style telephone placed on it. "There is someone on the line for you, a man named Mister Cimmerian."

Mikey nodded, "I'll take it in the study room, please." He shot one last glance at his daughters, "And we will also finish talking about this later."

"He has a real cheerful name doesn't he," Kaea said sarcastically.

Kami smirked, "Looks like you were saved by the bell—or in this case, by the telephone."

"Shut up," Kaea muttered.

* * *

><p>"NO WAY ARE YOU GETTING <em>ME<em> IN THAT SUIT!" A very enraged son of Hades yelled.

Hades tapped his foot impatiently, "Nico, You have too. I just got off the phone with your future father-in-law and I said that we will be going over to meet them. This is very important. Why do you think I had to get Percy to call you?"

"How did you even _get_ me in this mess?" Nico demanded.

"I believe I've already told you before."

There was no possibility of Nico calming down—he was in a full out rant, "I don't care if you've told me before! I've never even met this girl! How do I even know if she's a nice person? And now you expect me to marry her?"

Hades blinked, "Well, that _was_ the plan. Michael and I both agreed it would be good for both of you. And if you're so curious about your fiancé, you'll have to wait. I assume she'll want to introduce herself."—he dropped his voice to a murmur—"And I also know that she feels the exact same way as you about this whole thing."

Nico continued to glare. "What was that last part?" He asked suspiciously.

Hades waved his hand dismissively, "Nothing."

Nico didn't budge, not in the least. "I want to know about this girl before I meet her."

"Okay, if I tell you, will you wear the tuxedo?" Hades asked, hoping for a yes.

Nico grunted, "Fine."

"Fine. She has a sister who is a year younger. Her last name is Van der Moore. That's all I'm going to say." Hades finished.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Nico yelled.

Hades shook his head, "Life's not fair. Get over it and get over to the skeletons who will help you now."

"Fine," Nico snapped and he walked towards the doom that was wearing a tux.

* * *

><p>"Felix!" Sadie screamed, clawing through the rocks. "Are you okay?"<p>

Somewhere below, there was a soft response from a pile of gravel.

"Oh God," Sadie muttered, cursing herself in Egyptian. "Felix? Can you see the light yet?"

"No," he mumbled softly, only this time Sadie could hear him better—definitely a good sign.

Her arms were bruised and her hands were even worse but she couldn't care. If anything happened to Felix while she was there—she would never forgive herself, at all. She would've used magic but Felix could get hurt in the process. He was too deep under to be safe.

A piercing scream suddenly echoed the room and the last thing Sadie saw before pitch black was a sky of red—blood red.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mwahahaha, so what happens now? Oooh, looks like someone's out to get the Kanes. You've finally met the mystery girl and what do you think of her? PM us if you want and don't forget to review! We love getting reviews.** **Oh, and do you like Kami and Kaea? Are they demigods? You'll have to read and see to find out. And yes, there were _supposed_ to be slightly/ kind of Sued; don't forget to check out the poll. Remember that Nico's fate lies in your hands (probably; or not). **

**And thanks to all you people who reviewed:**

**Horch-Are you trying to suggest yourself? :**

**The Stoll Sisters-Here, we explained the whole married part. Sort of. Don't worry it will be further explained.  
><strong>


	3. UPDATE

HELLO,

AFTER 2 YEARS OF DISAPPEARING FROM FF, WE HAVE COME BACK. WE HAVE REALIZED THAT 2 YEARS AGO, WE SUCKED, SO HARD. SO WE ARE GONNA REVAMP EVERYTHING.

-Zees

* * *

><p>Hey there, readers,<p>

So, in the famous words of Zees, we sucked so badly nearly two years ago, which is when this story was published and updated. I got curious the other day of what was happening with The Twisted Summer, so I logged on and checked it. It was pretty shocking to know that we still got reviews, even in late 2012 to early 2013. O_O We realized that this story needed some serious redoing and we're going work on it!

-Craz


End file.
